Research in tobacco control regulatory science needs to expand rapidly to meet the needs of FDA and other public health agencies. We propose a training program to build the careers of talented young investigators and improve the skills of more advanced faculty and scientists. The goal ofthe Research Training and Education Program is to support these efforts through training, education, and career development. Our program will benefit from the strong training and faculty mentoring environments at the two universities (University of North Carolina (UNC) and Wake Forest School of Medicine (WFSM)). Dr. Kurt RibisI and Dr. Adam Goldstein will lead the program, with Dr. Mark Wolfson as a Site Director at WFSM. These are ideal training sites for training new investigators because our faculty have expertise in a variety of key disciplines, including social and behavioral science, health services research, health disparities, clinical medicine, epidemiology, biostatistics, research methods, health communication, and health economics that are needed to address complicated public health problems associated with tobacco use. For more experienced investigators involved in this training program, the interactions between these universities and other funded TCORS sites will broaden their research networks and advance their tobacco control research. We will discuss the training and education components of this Program separately, first discussing Research Training and then describing the Education Program.